Rivals
by DeltaFCsyd
Summary: What if Bella was from a family of vampires that hated the Cullens? Will Edward still fall in love with Bella or will something be standing in his way?


My family and I are moving to Forks Washington because out kind can't stay in one place. My father, Carlisle is going to be a Doctor there because he doesn't have trouble with blood lust. My name is Edward and I have 4 other siblings. Alice who is short little pixie is married to a tall blonde boy names Jasper. Then there is Emmett who looks intimidating until you meet him. He acts like a big teddy bear, unless he is hunting, His wife is Rosalie who is tall blonde hair that is into cars. Our mother Esme is drove up there with Carlisle. Esme doesn't have a job, so she works around the house and cleans. We lived in Alaska awhile but then people were talking about Carlisle not getting any older, so we had to move. We all had ivory skin and almost golden eyes.

"Go faster Edward, I think I can walk faster then this car now." Alice moaned. Alice, Jasper and I were going to Forks all together because we didn't want to leave so we left a couple days after everyone else. Emmett and Rosalie should be there right now.

I'm going Alice. Humans can see, and if I get a speeding ticket your going to have to pay for it." I rolled my eyes sighing in the process. Our family is really impatient because we all like to go fast.

"Then don't." Alice glowered. I saw Japer put his arm around her and small giggles came from her mouth. Jasper doesn't like to see Alice UN happy, neither do I? She is my favorite sister because you can always count on Alice and her visions.

_Vision: _

We were all standing around my Volvo facing somebody. We looked like we didn't like them very much by our stance. We were all ready to fight, but then everything went black.

_End of vision: _

I wonder what happened. Did we all just die? Maybe they were vampire because that is the only reason we would be fighting them.

"Edward, this has been happening a lot. But I don't think we are going to die because I see into our future for the next couple days in school and stuff." Alice said, her voice shaky with fear.

"What did you see Alice? Is it the same one as last night?" Japer asked, speaking up for the first time since we drove off.

"Yea, but who was it? Maybe it was the McCarthy's? Maybe they have another vampire in their coven." Alice said, flying out random ideas. The McCarthy is our rival coven because they are just as strong as us but fewer vampires. It only consists of 4 of what I know. James, the brother, and only brother than his mate, Abby and then their parents, Christine and Vick. Maybe they did add one more vampire in their coven.

"That could be a possibility but I am also doubting it. Maybe if we speak to Carlisle about or the whole family.." I trailed off, going into thought.

We finally arrived at the house/mansion. It was just as we left it accepted cleaner because of Esme. When we pulled in, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were waiting for us on the front porch. They were talking about school and what the plan was.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, it thought you guys went to Port Angels or something. I got so worried." Esme said pulling each of us into a hug. Alice just smiled and Jasper hugged Esme back. Alice would make us go there so she can go shopping. She was the one who is in charge of our wardrobe.

"Nope, Edward was going slow." Alice said darkly, frowning. I just rolled my eyes and went to greet everyone else. Carlisle looked worried.

"There are vampire living in Forks, but they are vegetarian. I am not sure who they are though.." Carlisle said spitting at the last word. Carlisle hated the McCarthy because they always made fun of our family and got in trouble in school. Maybe it was the McCarthy's.

"What should we do?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"_We should wait because we don't know if they are dangerous or how many. At school keep a look out." _Carlisle thought. I nodded my head and suddenly got picked up by my huge brother.

"So little bro are you ready for school tomorrow, all the girls will be all over you. HA! And you have to read their nasty thoughts." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett put me down please. And no I am not excited to start a new school year." I answered calmly. He finally put me down and grinned at me.

"_Fight!" _Emmett yelled in his thought.

Emmett tackling me to the ground cut off "No Emme-" But then I. I soon pinned him to the ground effortlessly.

"You cheated!" Emmett boomed. He never took losing well. I just laughed and ran into the house. My room was exactly how I left it.

"Edward, Rose and I are going shopping and we will be back just in time to dress all of you and get to school earlier." Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay bye have a good time." I yelled back, not caring if they went shopping.

_Bella's POV: _

I was sitting with my family, Christine, my mother, Vick my father, and my two siblings Abby and James. James and Abby are married so we're not really siblings. We say we are adopted siblings in school because it is just easier that way. We only hunt animals because we like humans too much and it is fun to hang around them, sometimes. The school year has already stared so everyone knows who we are. I hear whispers that new kids will be coming tomorrow, but I am the only one excited because it is the Cullens. My family talks about them, not in a good way. They told me the story and their past and how they hate them but were friends with their father, Carlisle. My opinion I don't really care what happened and stuff like that, I am still going to be nice to them…maybe.

"Bella come on we have to go to school, and you're driving." Abby yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Our house looks exactly like houses in Beverly Hills and we have very expensive cars. We all like to drive fast because that is who we are.

"Coming!" I shouted back. We have 2 staircases because my mother loves it. She always wanted to live in California but she could never because of what we are. She loves he big houses and showing off how wealthy we really were. Personally I really didn't care, I hated being in the spot light.

I threw on my designer blue jeans, with my light blue tank top and a dark blue sweater that shows the tank top. I ran down stairs grabbing my keys off the counter where I usually keep them.

"Hurry up Bella." James whined this time. I quickly ran to my black Mercedes Benz. This was one of our less expensive car, but my baby.

_Edward's POV: _

We were all driving in my silver Volvo to school because we would have to do more explaining if we took Rose's car or Alice's.


End file.
